


This was Supposed to be Fluff (Bo Sinclair X Me because it's 2019 and we self ship when we're sad)

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Drowning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: This was supposed to be fluffy and because of how messed up I feel instead it's not.Italics is past K, Bold is past BoBo wakes up to find his husband K not in their bed, and decides to find out where he's gone.





	This was Supposed to be Fluff (Bo Sinclair X Me because it's 2019 and we self ship when we're sad)

You’d think Bo would have gotten used to his husbands issues after how long they’d been married, but K still manages to surprise him. When he wakes in the middle of the night alone, his husbands side of the bed empty he’s not immediately worried. It’s not uncommon for K not to sleep through the night, there aren’t types and brands of sleeping pills in the world to give the man a full night's sleep, but even then he usually stays in bed with Bo, at least until the sun comes up. 

 

But the sun’s not up, and his man’s not by his side, and that doesn’t sit right with Bo. He won’t be able to go back to sleep until he knows what’s going on. The low anxiety growing in his gut only heightens when he checks the house to find no K in sight, and the main door to the house left ajar in the night breeze. 

  
“What the hell is he doing?”

  
It’s more to himself than anyone else, no one in the house to hear him, and despite the aggression in his words it’s all stems from concern. When K pulls this type of stunt, when he tries to pull this kind of shit, it’s never good. So Bo rushes, grabs his jacket and throws it over his bare torso, just barely slips into his boots and is then out the door.

 

He rushes through Ambrose calling out for his dear, idiot husband, expecting to hear something in response, but he never does. Eventually he finds him, lingering in the edge of town, barely clothed, and walking numbly alongside the flooded creek bed. 

 

“Are you trying to freeze yourself to death?”

 

Even with the sweltering heat in Ambrose K is always cold, always complaining, and stealing all of Bo’s jackets and flannels. Bo can’t imagine how cold he is now, the regular heat dampened by the night sky, and dressed in nothing but his boxers, bare feet pressing into the wet earth of the bank. 

 

It’s enough to finally get K’s attention though, he turns to see Bo, his expression blank, almost lost, but the tears in his eyes are impossible to miss.  Bo’s own expression seems like one of anger, but his eyes show the truth. He’s so fucking worried. 

 

_ “You know...I always dream about drowning to death.” _

  
The words linger in the back of Bo’s head as he watches his husband linger near the overflowing bank.

 

_ “Ever since I was a little boy I had these nightmares about the water….What do you think it means?” _

 

Bo is frozen. He’s scared. Because he’s seen K like this before, and he doesn’t know what to do. He’s never known what to do. K is practically naked, the scars covering his body visible to Bo, but even without the light of the moon, even if K was fully clothed, Bo knows them like he knows his own. 

 

They’re both broken, and scared men. And at the end of the day, they deal with things differently.

 

He wants to grab him by the hand, yank as hard as he can, and pull him from the rushing water before he does something rash, before he-

 

But he can’t. He’s never been this scared before. The feeling in and of itself is new and takes an icy grip of Bo’s heart.

 

_ “I used to think it meant I died by drowning in a past life, but now I think...maybe it’s a premonition of some kind.” _

 

He’s rash and loud and doesn’t know the best way to comfort his husband even at the best of times. 

 

“Darlin’...” 

 

His voice breaks, and for a minute he see’s K smile, and thinks that everything is going to be okay, but then it’s not. Then he turns, and steps into the rushing rapids, and everything seems to move in slow motion for Bo then.

 

“ _ I can’t swim, at least...not very well. I had lessons when I was little, but I can’t do much more than a doggy paddle, but...despite that, and despite the dreams, I’m not really afraid of water you know? Or drowning.” _

 

K is there one moment, and gone the next, he’s not fighting the current. There’s no regret, no moments of panic as the water pulls him under. 

 

**“Can we talk about something else? You’re bumming me out baby.”**

_ “Yeah, Hun, I’m sorry.”  
_ _   
_ **“...I love you, you know?”  
** **  
** __ “I know, Bo, I know.”

 

Maybe he should have listened better.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
